1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to an improved weightlifting system which is particularly suitable for doing leg presses.
2. Related Art
Notwithstanding the numerous types of exercise and fitness equipment which have been developed in recent years, free weights or barbells still remain one of the most popular. Such devices typically consist of an elongated bar, a plurality of interchangeable weight plates which are mounted on the end portions of the bar, and collars which retain the weight plates in place.
Changing the weight on the bar requires removal of the outer collars, the lifting of weight plates onto and/or off of the bar, and replacement of the collars. This takes time and, in addition to being inconvenient, can be difficult for a smaller person who must remove the heavier plates left on the bar by a stronger prior user. Also, in handling weight plates, there is always a danger of personal injury or property damage if the plates are dropped or inadvertently banged together.
Another problem in the use of free weights arises when the lifter is doing exercises on a bench, with the bar above him. As the lifter does his exercise, he tends to tire, and a spotter is often required to help him lift the bar away from his body at the end of the exercise so he can get out from under it.